


Untitled Trashy Hitika Fic

by Trash_queen_number_one



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, M/M, Mitika has no clue what's going on, and niether do I, more tages to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_queen_number_one/pseuds/Trash_queen_number_one
Summary: I don't know, I ship these two space nazis and there aren't many fics with them as a pairing, so I made one.





	1. I

When he had gotten the royal summons, Dopheld was as nervous as he was excited.He hadn’t had a clue what the message meant, he hadn’t done anything extraordinary that he thought of. So, on the day that he was scheduled to arrive, he dawned his usual uniform and boarded the shuttle that took him down to the palace on Naboo. When the shuttle touched down, he was greeted by two of the royal guards several troopers. The guards walked, signaling Mitika, who was staring at his surroundings to follow them. He quickly realized that he was meant to follow them and jogged to catch up with them. Inside, he was struck by the grandiose decor that filled the various halls he was escorted through. Paintings lined the walls depicting anything from landscapes to portraits. Luxurious pieces of furniture were also placed against the enormous halls they went through. He didn’t even noticed when they stopped in front of two gargantuan doors that reached to the ceiling and were wider than the lieutenant was tall, until he crashed into one of the guards that led the party. He jumped back, embarrassed, and quickly fixed himself. The doors opened ahead of them, revealing an even more grandiose, what Mitika could only guess, throne room. He hadn’t noticed that he was gawking until he felt a small nudge in his back, assuming from one of the troopers, and stepped forward into the room. It was a long room, the width even greater than that of the halls, windows lined the walls and a rich, red rug was settled, lining the middle of the room like a pathway that Mitika’s eyes followed up a few steps to a grand, intricately made throne. His eyes then fell to the figure that comfortably sat in it; the man he hadn’t seen in two years, immaculately dress in pressed, white attire, who sat, one leg over the other, looking seemingly bored wth his head resting on his open palm; the man he had looked up to since his days at the academy, the general-turned-emperor Armitage Hux.  
“Leave us!”  
Behind him, Dopheld heard the doors close, leaving him and the emperor alone. The lieutenant snapped out of his thoughts, quickly took off his cap, and bowed to him.  
“Lieutenant”  
His eyes snapped up to him.  
Hux crooked his finger, motioning for younger man to come closer. He did so, looking down at his feet and fiddling his his hat as he did so and stopped about ten feet from the steps.  
“Closer lieutenant”  
He walked closer, five feet away.  
Hux sighed.  
“Closer Dopheld.”  
His eyes snapped up at the sound of his first name. How long had he know his name?  
“Dopheld!” Snapped him from his thoughts.  
He shook himself off and continued to walk closer until he was about a foot away from the ginger who sighed again, reached out, and pulled the smaller man onto his lap. Mitika let out a shriek as he was pulled onto his emperor’s lap. He looked down and fiddled with his cap, refusing to meet his gaze.  
“Taka”  
He looked up at the sound of his nickname. No one called him that except for the few friends he had, as well as his bullies he had back on the Finalizer. Hux gently took his chin in his gloved hand to keep eye contact with him.  
“Your- your high- highness” he mumbled, stuttering to get it out. He froze when he felt the leathery texture of one of the emperor’s fingers swipe across his lower lip. He dare not say anything as the older man tilted his chin one side and the other, as if to inspect him. He then leaned forward and buried his face into his neck. The lieutenant couldn’t get any stiffer as he felt his emperor nuzzle at the junction between his neck and collarbone. His breath caught when he felt his lips lightly kiss his skin. Hux let out a small, content groan as he ran his nose up and down his neck, leaving wet kisses in it’s path.  
“Hm, such a good, little boy, so innocent, such a lovely little thing.” He mumbled into his skin. He kissed up his neck to his cheek and made his way to his lips, pecking them several times before bring his chin again to him. Dopheld’s eyes were impossibly wide processing what was happening. Before he could say anything, he felt his emperor’s other hand slide down to unbuckle his belt and unclasp and unzip his trousers. He squirmed in the ginger’s lap, afraid now what was happening.  
“Sh, Taka, let this happen.”  
The younger man shook as his pants were pushed down with his underwear, letting his cock spring free. He had to admit, he had had similar fantasies about his former superior, but nothing like this.His face turned red as he tried to move his head so he could look anywhere but at the emperor’s icy blue eyes . Hux’s grip on his chin tightened a bit to keep him there, but as much as to hurt him.  
He shushed the man on his lap as his other hand gripped his cock in his hand and swiped the tip, collecting the precum and spread it on his hand and cock. Deeming that it wasn’t enough, he brought his hand up to spit in it and brought it down to rub it along the smaller man’s length. Mitika squirmed in his emperor’s grip at the feeling of his hand pumping him up and down. His other hand released his chin and guided his head to the crook of his neck. The young man sobbed as Hux pumped his length while his other hand gently stroked his hair. He shushed the man in his lap as he continued to pleasure him, turning his head ever so slightly to place his cheek on top of the lieutenant’s head, leaving light kisses in between coos. His hand went faster and Mitika let out a loud sob and shuttered at the feeling.  
“Your- your h-h-highness.”  
He muffled a scream into his neck as he felt his balls tighten and his cock spurt cum into his emperor’s hand. He shook as he came down from his orgasm, his breaths heavy and his vision blurry. He felt a hand gather his cum and heard a slurping sound above him.  
“Absolutely delectable lieutenant”  
He was still shaking when he felt a gloved thumb wipe his cheeks, cleaning his unnoticed tears.  
“Such a good boy.”  
His eyes felt heavy. He barely registered two hands pulling his undergarments and trousers back up, and then clipping his belt back in place; then barely felt a nose brush the top of his head.  
“Rest Taka.”  
His eyes drooped and he felt himself fall asleep.


	2. II

Mitika woke to a feeling of his hair being lightly stroked. In his dozing state, he didn’t think twice about it and relaxed under the fingers that threaded through his hair. He distantly heard a chuckle, but sighed at nuzzled into. It was warm and seemed to move occasionally. He opened his eyes to be welcomed with the sight of a typical sitting room setup, from where he was he could make out a coffee table and a fireplace a few feet away. He blinked a few times, blinking away the blurriness of sleep, and slowly tried to lift his head. When he tried to, however, the same hand he felt running through his hair, gently pushed his head back down.  
“Hush Taka, relax.”  
He had recognized that voice from before… General Hux?  
Then everything came flooding back  
He blushed as he tried hide his face by burrowing into the emperor's thigh. He let out a yelp when he was, once again, pulled into his lap. He looked up at him to find Hux smirking triumphantly at him. Dopheld looked down to find that he was now only dressed in an oversized shirt, that he could only guess was Hux’s.  
“Um, sir?” The lieutenant asked, rubbing curiously at the shirt that barely covered his ear-nude body.  
He only shushed the smaller man and brought his head to rest against his chest. Mitaka felt his arms go around him, and fingers typing, on what he assumed was, a data pad. Mitaka tentatively fidgeted with his fingers, clueless to what the situation was. He found himself dozing again, when he felt the arm around him move and heard the slight “clunk” of metal being placed on wood. He then felt a hand run up his leg and under his shirt. The hand grasped his cock and he let out a soft mew. The feeling of the hand jerking him brought him out of his dozing state and he squirmed in Hux’s lap.  
“That’s my good boy, hush.”  
He continued to coo at the smaller man’s reaction. Mitaka looked up at him, mouth open in pleasure, and to the opportunity to dive in. The lieutenant’s cries were swallowed by the emperor’ tongue tangling with his. Hux could tell that he was close when he started to spasm in his lap. Mitaka let out a scream into his mouth as his cum came rushing out in ropes onto the emperor’s ,now, ungloved hand. Hux unlatched his mouth from Mitaka’s and gave him a quick peck before looking down at the mess before him.  
“Such a good boy ‘Taka, cumming for your emperor.”  
Mitika let out a weak moan before slumping back down against his chest. Hux carefully got up from under the dazed man and, putting one hand on his back and his other behind his knees, he hosted him up and carried them to a nearby bed. Hux set Mitaka down then went to the other side to pull back the covers; he then gently moved him over, underneath the blankets and pulled them over him.

Mitaka woke up with a start. He shot up and looked around the room that he found himself in. He looked down and found that he was wearing the same shirt that he was earlier when…  
He shook himself out of his thoughts and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stumbled a bit as he tried to stand up. His cheeks flushed when he discovered that the shirt he was wearing barely covered him and he had to pull the shirt down to cover his navel region. Checking around the room, he went through various dressers and drawers to find something that would properly cover him. Upon opening a pair of doors that seemed to hold a closet, he peeked inside to find that he was correct; various articles of clothing hung from hangers with shelves beneath them holding shoes and drawers below them. Mitika knelt down in front of one and open it.   
It held just a bunch of underwear.  
He check the next one.  
Socks.  
He tried another one; there he found what he was looking for.  
A pair of lounge pants.  
When he put on a pair, he found it was a bit too large for him, but it was better than nothing. With that, he made his way to the door that he assumed led out of the room. He opened a door slightly and peered out. It looked like a large room with chairs and couches, making it look like a living room. He looked around from his spot, to find a few more doors along the wall. Judging that it was safe, he slowly slipped out of the room, making sure that door did not make a creak, and shut it gently behind him. He looked around again.  
The coast was clear.  
He snuck his way to the doors that seemed to lead out of this apartment. He had his hand on the knob when he heard,  
“Dopheld!”  
He froze and reluctantly turned his head. What he saw was the emperor in the same type of lounge pants as him and a white sleeveless shirt, leaning against the entrance to, what he assumed was, his office.  
“Come here.” He crooked his finger to emphasize his point. Mitika nervously turned around fully and walk towards him, stopping just out of arms’ reach.  
“What are those.”  
He motioned his head to the pants.  
“ Lounge pants s-sir.” He shook out.  
“Take them back off.”  
“S-sir?”  
“Did you not hear me? Take them off or I’ll do it for you.”  
Mitika shakily turned around, his back facing his emperor and, with shaking hands, pulled down and stepped out of them.  
“Turn around ‘Taka.”  
He turned around to find a smirking Hux looking him up and down. Mitika looked down and pulled down his shirt.  
“Stop it.” Hux commanded.  
Dophled’s hands quickly let go and shot to his sides.  
“What are you doing out of bed Dopheld?”  
He stayed quiet.  
Hux sighed and took the lieutenant’s, leading him back into the bedroom. The emperor sat Mitika down and moved his legs so he was lying down. He unfolded the blankets over him and stroked Mitika’s hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
“Stay here, I will be back soon.”  
With that, Hux left the room and closed the doors behind him.

Mitika stared up at the ceiling while he twiddled his thumbs. He was unsure what to do or what was going on. What was happening on the Finalizer? How much work was he missing? Is he going to be in trouble when he got back?  
His thoughts were interrupted by a stream of light that shone though the opening doors. In stepped the emperor as he walked over to the side of the bed that Mitika lay. He sat down on the edge and ran his fingers through Mitika’s hair. Mitika couldn’t help but relax a bit at the feeling of the ginger’s finger’s through his locks.  
“Your’e mine now ‘Taka; no one will ever take you from me.  
Mitika stiffened at his statement. What did he mean by that?  
Hux merely shushed him and made his way to the other side of the bed. Mitika could hear him stripping down. He them slid under the comforter and moved Mitika so that his back was pressed to his back. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt that his emperor still kept his boxers on. He felt Hux leave kisses down his neck and sucking certain areas, surely leaving marks.  
Suddenly, Hux pulled himself away from the younger man and throw the blankets to the end of the bed. Startled, Mitika quickly sat up, wide eyed. Hux then pulled him and flipped him on his front. He pushed his shirt up, and Mitika felt him spreading his cheeks. Then he felt something warm and wet begin to lap at his hole. Mitika moaned and pressed his face into the matress as his emperor licked relentlessly at the puckering hole. He felt his thumbs spreading him so he had a better access to his target. Mitika thrashed and reached out to find anything to anchor him. Hux pulled away and Mitika heard him get up. He heard a jumbling of items being shifted through a drawer and then felt Hux settle back down behind him. He heard a squirting sound, like something being squeezed from a bottle and suddenly felt something cold touch his pucker. He felt one of Hux’s fingers push pass the barrier and he buried his head at the stretching feeling, muffling his mews. Hux withdrew his finger and pushed back in, twisting it. Hux continued to piston his finger into Mikita until he deemed him ready and then he felt another finger make his way into his hole. Mitika let out a loud, wonton moan and hid his head in his forearm. Hux whispered small encouragements, telling him he was such a good boy and how he took his fingers so well. The two fingers now scissored inside him, stretching him even further. Mitika whimpered; his cock was painfully hard. Two fingers became three and Mitika practically screamed his pleasure. He heard Hux chuckle behind him and lightly kissed his ass cheek. Mitika felt another hand come up to lazily fist his cock in time with the fingers buried in his ass. The hand was soon to quicken with the purpose of making him cum, and sure enough, he did. Mitika let out a loud moan and collapsed. He heard rustling of clothing and the wet sound of his emperor stroking himself. Not even a minute later, he felt his warm seed splash onto his ass and back, some of it making it to cover his abused hole, still twitching. Hux made it back to his side of the bed and pulled the covers up over them. Hux, once again, pulled Mitika to him and left a light kiss to the back of his head, before nuzzling his nose into his hair. Mitika, who barely could keep his eyes open, so surrendered to darkness.


End file.
